Multiplayer Tactics
Common tactics In Plazma Burst 2, tactics in multiplayer are essential, as they help you survive and get less deaths and more kills. The most common tactics are: The 'head over heels' tactic The process of this strategy is to dive under their legs and suprise them and cut their legs fiercely with your PSI swords. This should cut off their legs permanently and kill them instantly by paralysing them. If you can pull off a full flip with this trick, your slashing will at least decapitate your enemy. This tactic is extrememly useful in sword battles with players. The Camping Tactic Many people use this tactic though simple is very effective. You wil need a Raygun, Pistol C-01p , or an Alien Rifle and a nice little bunker with thin walls. The best map which can acheive this is: Aslang-fightforthebase which features a small bunker great for this camping tactic. First, you get into the bunker (if the door is open, that is!) and close the door behind you get on the second floor and wait at the bottom of the roof. When a player walks on the roof (which is always happening). You can shoot through the roof and hit the in the legs and kill them. This tactic is fantastic for getting kills but has a certain weakness. If you go on the ground floor, near the door of the big base you notice that the opposing player can shoot a raygun through the door and kill you instantly, trapping you inside the bunker and leaving the door closed. That way when you respawn you can never get back in again. Unless if the camping hole on the second floor is open. This tactic will most likely get on someones nerves. 'I believe I can fly' tactic The I believe I can fly tactic must be used with skill, determination and must be used by a good player. This only works in multiplayer maps which have zero gravity pads or has a low gravitational enviroment. This strategy is effective with the: Pistol C-01p and the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneK . You must jump around do flips and jumps to avoid enemy fire and zoom straight at the enemy with a Pistol C-01p or a Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneK and kill them. 'Speed slash' tactic This high speed assassination tatic, must be performed in low gravity enviroment.There alot of parts needed to perform this tatic.1: PSI blades 2: A fast firing weapon 3: Determination 4: Distance 5: A chance of getting killed, And the last one: pure bravery. The idea is to jump and fire in the direction you want to go, and switching to the PSI blades when you see your target,And slashig him/her to bits, 78% chance of decapitation.( The switch of the PSI blades must be perfect or your tatic will fail) Self boosting Self boost is one of the many mulitplayer tactics to use in the game. You can use selfboost when you switch to your PSI Blades or just your bare hands (only in multiplayer). You have to run, jump and then press and hold X in midair. While in midair, you have to click repeatedly to propel yourself through the air. With this trick, you can fly very far. (Note: In Version 1.17 you dont need to use the X key) Sliding Tactic This is the main tactic, in which you fall to the ground (press X) and camp, mostly used in dodging other bullets. It gives you about a 5% chance of not getting hit on the head, so be very careful. Sometimes when doing this, you slowly drift until you hit a wall. That can make you glitch, or kill you so if you end up in a wall be fast and get out as soon as possible! Teleport Camping tactic As the name suggests, this tactic is performed by waiting for the enemies to come out. It is usally done with maps with teleports like Dm0, Eric Gurt-ftp1_mp and spike nitros-smb. It is also popular in cahir-area51 near the dual teleports at the ends of the map. Lag slash tactic This can be done if you have high ping while jerking back and forth and slashing your PSI blades. This can make you kill everytime but some players may try to exclude you if you have high ping while using Lag slash tactic. The "Human Shield" Tactic This can only be used with an "AFK" ally. The most effective way of utilizing this tactic is to crouch behind an AFK player on your team. Keep your "shield" in between you and your enemy. If done correctly when an enemy player appears he will shoot the AFK person, giving you a longer chance to take him down. It can be very effective against a player that is using a weapon that has a cooldown(reload). The enemy will hopefully waste his shot on your "shield" giving you time to fire back. Category:Multiplayer Category:Skill Category:Tactics Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazmaburst 2 Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multi Player